The present invention pertains generally to holders for baby bottles to support the bottle while the baby is nursing.
It is a common practice for a baby bottle to be positioned in an inclined manner to provide convenient access for the infant. The continued nursing effort by the infant, after emptying of the bottle, is believed to have an adverse effect on the infant in the opinion of some. Namely, after emptying of the bottle, teeth and jaw problems are believed to result from excessive nursing efforts. Further, opinion exists that the continued presence of small amounts of milk or formula in the infant's mouth over a long period of time can have an adverse effect on the teeth. Not uncommonly the bottle is propped adjacent the child to cause the nipple to remain in the child's mouth for long periods subsequent to completion of nursing as when the infant is asleep.
The supporting of a baby bottle to position same for convenient access by the infant is offtimes accomplished by resting of the bottle on a pillow or blanket in a more or less haphazard manner resulting in displacement of the bottle before the infant has emptied same. While others have attempted to provide bottle supports to position the bottle during nursing, the same, to the inventor's knowledge, have never been widely accepted for one reason or another. Examples of such prior art devices are found in the following patents; U.S. Pat. Nos. 932,344, 1,778,545, 3,405,829, 1,368,544, 2,412,426, and 2,989,278.